The memory of Mary Alice brandon
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Alice Cullen gets a vision of her human life, witness the late memories of Mary Alice Brandon.


_**I don't own any of the twilight characters Stephenie meyer's does. **_

_**We all know that Alice can't remember much about her human life or her transformation as a vampire. In eclipse she did some soul searching and found out that the date on her tombstone matched her birth certificate she found in the hospital archives. **_

_**Jasper does everything he can to help her cope with the pain memories of her past.**_

* * *

_Mississippi 1921 - 1931 _

_Miss Brandon was locked in a cell like a caged animal. She hides in the darkness to avoid making direct eye contact with the other patients. Her own father forced his own daughter to live in this madhouse because she'd planned to turn him into the police for murdering his wife, and her mother. Most of the people who knew this child was a witch, who told mysterious events that would curse there futures forever. _

_Visions she called them. She only told her younger sister Cynthia about the things she saw. After there mother died everything changed. She was left alone in this house, that was filled with beautiful memories. She would have to leave her home, her comfy bed, wonderful dresses, dolls, maids behind and say goodbye. _

_She started packing up her suitcase, stuffing it with as many items as possible. She felt like apart of her childhood had died. She shoved her emotions aside and pushed ahead like a footsoldier that is marching into battle. On the last night her sister woke up screaming. _

_Mary crawled out of her bed, tiptoes down the hallways. She didn't make a single sound. She got to Cynthia's room, sat on the edge of her bed. The dark haired girl ran into her sisters arm's, held onto her waist. She didn't want her to leave. _

"_You can't leave me. Your my sister." _

"_I have to leave. In the morning you'll have to put on a brave face, man up okay. I'll always be your sister no matter what."_

_Cynthia hated her father. He was a cruel man who only loved his precious bank and cash flow. He doesn't deserve to be a parent. She is just a child. She curls into Mary's lap, whimpers softly "I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you more."_

_Mary stayed in her sisters room until she fell asleep. She walked back to her room, crawled into her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes wandered around in circles, counting each line and crack on the ceiling. _

_Mr Brandon woke his freaky daughter from her slumber, dragged her out of the house once she was dressed. She was labeled as a disgraceful brat, who brought shame to this family. He would no longer be her father. She got into the buggy, never looked back. _

_The screams came from her lips after each electric wave shocked her body. She cried loudly but that only caused more pain than the last. The doctor strapped her into a chair, buckled her legs and arms so she couldn't move around. _

_Her memory of her mother, and sister were becoming rather hazy when the treatment was over. She only remembered that her name is Mary Alice Brandon. _

_Alice Cullen was locked in a deep trance as Jasper discovered his beautiful wife in the living room watching tv. He texted Edward, who sent the text to Esme and Carlisle, they sent the text to Rosalie and Emmett. _

_She covered her eyes, screaming in pain. He sent a wave of calm to relax her but nothing seemed to help. The entire family gathered around Alice. Edward cringed from her overwhelming thoughts. _

_Jasper felt Esme and Carlisle worry, concern over there daughters well being. Not once has she moved or spoken. He sent another wave of calm to his parents, his brother Edward. Rosalie seemed to show the least amount of worry. _

_He gravitated towards his twin sister, did the best he could to remain calm for Alice's sake. She never spoke much about her past other than she woke up alone after the transformation was complete. _

_She was his reason for existence. He won't leave her side until she orders him away. He leans on the wall, scanning his wife's emotions and using his ability to ease her pain. _

"_My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 19 years old…"_

_Alice finally spoke after two hours. She tucked her body into a turtle shell, avoiding everyone's gaze especially her husband. She knew that Jasper was close by. _

_She knew why her memory was so hazy. It was not something that her family could bare if she ever spoke about what she saw. Her visions felt like a surreal dream that you couldn't wake up from. _

_Jasper pulled his wife onto his lap, sent another wave of calm to sooth her. She welcomed the calm, let it sooth her. She would have cried if that were possible. _

"_My name is Mary Alice brandon, I'm 19 years old." _

_In the asylum Mary befriended a vampire doctor who was very friendly towards her. He took interest in her ability to see the future. He would often try to shield her from the brutal shock therapy treatments. _

_On the last few nights of her human life, an evil vampire tracker named James was in the area, he caught hold of Mary's scent , it was mouth watering. The doctor was warmed ahead of time and made the last minute decision to change the girl._

_Alice tiny arms grips around Jaspers hips, she starts to recall the transition she endured alone. He felt her fear and thirst when she woke up alone three days later. Jasper just held onto his wife, trying not to picture the pain she must have felt. If only he had edwards ability to read minds, he could understand whats going on._

_She remembers the first taste of human blood….._

_It was midnight when she could finally be out in the open, hunt. Her mouth was on fire. She picked up on her speed, strength. She looked around a few dark alleyways and decided on a two female prostitutes. No one would really miss them if they died. _

_Screaming, more screaming._

_Alice yelled in her trance as she focused on a much different vision. This was her as a newborn vampire. She didn't even recognize her own reflection. She had short black hair, pale skin, red eyes. She used the venom to paralyze her victims so they couldn't run. She bit into there necks, feed. Jasper shuddered as he absorbed her thirst and bloodlust. It brings back memories of the number of humans he slaughtered as a newborn. _

"_I killed those two woman. I killed them." _

_Edward read his little sisters mind, looked back at his brother to give him a translation. He couldn't imagine trying to cope with the lives she took. He was not a saint. He didn't judge her for the number of slip ups she had. Its like anyone guided her. She was alone. _

"_I'm a monster." _

_She hid her face into jasers chest. She saw there futures. The grief on there families faces as she killed them. They would never come back home, see there children, or husbands because there dead. She took away there entire world so she could clench her thirst. She reached for her husband's fingers, intertwined their hands. _

"_You're not a monster honey. You're kind, brave, and full of hope. I promise that you won't hurt anyone ever again." _

"_But I saw there futures as they died." _

"_You're a vampire hun, you needed to feed." _

_Edward glances at his sister Alice who is still locked in a deep trance. He sees another colorful image of his fathers body mauled over some kind of animal. It was his face that showed her a much different lifestyle before she was adopted into this family. She mastered it in less time then most matured vampires. _

"_Ali, you mastered our diet in a year after you were changed not many of us have the strength to do that." _

_It was rare that Edward gave Alice a compliment. She took it and smiled at him. She didn't have to say much because he knew exactly what she was thinking. She saw the smiling looks on her family's faces, they were all very impressed and proud. _

_Emmett joined his little sister, grinned at her. _

"_If you didn't kill at least a few humans in your lifetime, then you're not a newborn." He joked as Rosalie hits him for his rudeness. He brushed off his wife's arm and dogged it before she could get one swing._

_Alice giggles at Emmetts joke. She knew that he meant no harm. Rosalie was just overrating. Jasper held onto her, used his gift to keep her calm and she welcomed it. He only used his power of manipulation on her so she did not get engulfed by her ragging emotions, shut down._

_Esme could see the deep bond that her son Jasper has with his wife. She's glad that they have each other. There family is whole now that they have arrived. Carlisle kissed her forehead, holds her in his arms._

"_I love you Alice whitlock." _

"_I love you more Jasper whitlock." _

_He leans in and gives his wife a deepened kiss on her lips. She responds to his tenderness, returns the is her one and only love next to her family, shopping. _


End file.
